Smoke without Flames
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: Blake finds herself in love with a team-mate - but will the object of her affections feel the same way? Bumblebee ship, maybe a Ruby ship in the background. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy crap, it's another RWBY fanfic from me! Wonders will never cease! Originally intended as a one-shot, this might actually have the potential to be a series, so let's see what happens. As with a lot of fanfics I think, I'll be ignoring the canon from vol.3, taking this story from just after the end of Vol.2. So, with that said, please read, comment and let me know what you think. I won't carry on a story people don't want.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna was not a girl to whom things like 'love' came naturally. In fact, she was exceedingly cautious in letting anyone get too close to her, ever since Adam becme a person she no longer recognised. However, spending so much time with the other members of Team RWBY was bound to have _some_ kind of impact. She just wished her emotional reawakening could have happened with less vigour, and when they _weren't_ fighting for their lives.

It was funny, really. When she'd first met Yang, attempting to make awkward small talk with the subtlety and tact of an angry Beowolf, Blake had thought the tall blonde was an idiot. It wasn't until later on, during their intiation in the forest, that she'd seen a different side to her - she was a fearless fighter, headstrong and light-hearted, each encounter little more than a joke to her.

Unless something happened to her hair. Then all bets were off.

After that, she'd seen a lot of her love for Ruby, as well as her pride and admiration for what her sister had accomplished. It had seemed there were hidden depths to the tough brawler, and Blake had felt something stir even then.

That stirring only increased the day Yang took Blake aside and lectured her about tiring herself out. Blake had been annoyed at the time, but she had been forced to admit that she was running herself into the ground.

And she had to admit, seeing Yang in that pure white dress and high heels had been well worth any number of lectures, even those given by Professor Port.

Ruby was adorable and energetic, but everything about her was on the outside for all to see. There was little mystery to her, and while Blake cherished her friendship with her leader, she doubted they could have anything meaningful together.

Meanwhile, Weiss was the polar opposite. So aloof it hurt, she was _too_ reserved - Blake felt as if she barely knew the heiress, despite having fought beside her for just over a year. But Yang...

Yang was strong, affectionate, exceptionally beautiful, and while Blake would never say anything of the sort to anyone else ever, seeing Yang in Beacon's school uniform gave her ideas that would have put her _Ninjas of Love_ books to shame.

But why, why in the name of all that was sacred and sane could Blake not have realised she loved the blonde idiot while they were _somewhere safe_?

As part of their ongoing training, Team RWBY had been sent on a mission to cull some of the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. They'd split into their respective pairs, because after the attack on Vale they were confident it would be enough. Blake and Yang had wiped out a beowolf pack with ease, with the brawler not even needing to activate her semblance, but then a group of Ursae had lumbered through the undergrowth and things had gone south.

They'd handled them well enough to start with, but a momentary distraction - caused by Blake losing focus and wondering what kissing Yang would be like - saw Blake get swatted aside by one of the brutes, slamming hard against a tree and stunning her momentarily.

It had looked worse than it was - her aura had taken the brunt of the hit, leaving Blake with some hefty bruising and maybe a broken rib or two, but she would live. However Yang wasn't aware of those facts, and with a shout of "get away from my girl!" her semblance had flared into life, and she'd launched into a surge of violence against all of the massive creatures within range.

Blake pushed herself to her feet, seeing that her friend, partner and object of her affections was getting surrounded, and despite the spikes of pain stabbing through her right side she ran to assist. She couldn't help but smile, though, as the thought _she called me her girl_ cycled through her mind.

Snatching up Gambol Shroud from where it had fallen, she pulled the sword free from its sheath and ran at the first of the creatures, creating a copy and using it to boost her leap towards the beast. She twisted in mid-air, delivering a pair of scything strikes against the ursa's back before she landed. The impact sent fresh agony down her side and she staggered briefly, leaving her unguarded when the ursa turned its attention to her. With a speed that belied its bulk, the massive creature spun around and dealt her a massive blow to her left side, and she cried out in fresh pain as she hit the floor.

 _Good going, Blake,_ she told herself, as the immense Grimm charged towards her. _You got yourself killed because you were daydreaming. Rookie move, you idiot._

She was doomed, of that she was certain. She had just enough time to regret not talking to Yang sooner, before the girl in question launched herself from the trees, dropping towards the ursa like a comet of flesh and violence. She swung a punch down at the creature's head, triggering Ember Celica as she connected, and the combined force knocked the ursa off-course. Its unexpected change in direction caused it to stumble, and Yang was quick to follow up on the opportunity. A flurry of semblance-fuelled punches, a few kicks and a shotgun-powered uppercut finally put the beast down for good, and the flames from Yang's semblance died out at last.

Blake attempted to rise again, only to slip back with another pained cry. Yang hurried to her friend's side, her face a picture of concern as she helped Blake to her feet.

"Easy Blake, easy," she said gently, easing herself under Blake's right arm to give the fuanus some extra support. "What happened to you, huh? You've never had that kinda trouble before," Yang asked, her tone troubled. Blake attempted to shrug, but winced as the movement caused another stab of pain.

"I don't know, I just...got distracted, I guess," Blake half-lied.

"Distracted? By what, anything good?" she laughed, and Blake attempted to laugh it off as well, but stopped when the pain got too much.

"So," the faunus started, pausing as she winced again, "I'm 'your girl', am I?" Blake's smile as she asked the question was almost shy, and she hoped it meant what she wanted it to mean.

"Ah, you know me," Yang replied, helping her partner to sit on a broad tree stump, "I go with the flow, say whatever comes to mind. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Blake suppressed a sigh. So _that_ was it. It was just 'a good idea at the time'. She should have known it was too good to be true.

"What's wrong?"

Blake looked up at Yang's sudden question, unaware that her thoughts had coloured her expression.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing," Blake answered, retreating back into her 'quiet, moody and anti-social' self. She didn't begrudge Weiss that assessment, but it was more a set of labels than actually identifying Blake's traits...and right now, those traits - well-worn and familiar as they were - seemed like the safest place to be.

She had dared to hope for something that was never going to happen, and she'd paid the price.

She decided it would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after getting a couple of reviews and a few follows, I figured this story should get its follow-up. Thanks to Wolfenheart for pointing out an error in chapter one, that has now been adjusted :) also, many thanks to the NHS website, which gave me all the information about injuries that I used in this chapter.**

 **EDIT: okay, so chapter 3 was a no-go. Sorry for any confusion caused, but as my reviewer/friend/fellow writer person said, it was going too fast. So, I did an edit, added some elements of the now-defunct chapter 3 in to this, and hey presto! We're back on track. I think. I hope... Anyway, read, review, burn my effigy in the town square, whatever feels right, but reviews DO help! Thanks all!**

 **And, above all, thanks to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum for creating such an amazing show. All characters and places belong to them.**

* * *

Something else that Blake was unused to was having friends fuss over her. All the way back to Beacon, Ruby and Weiss were asking if she was alright, if she needed anything and - in Ruby's case - attempting to cushion the entire passenger cabin of the Bullhead aircraft that was taking them back. She failed, but the attempt was endearing nonetheless. Eventually the two of them came up with a novel idea - after a quick bit of research on her scroll, Weiss found that an ice pack would ease the pain and swelling, so Weiss used her semblance to create a small lump of ice, which they wrapped in Ruby's cloak and helped Blake to administer.

However, when it came to Yang asking after her friend and partner's well-being, Blake once again became quiet and evasive.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked, seeing the faunus girl's sudden change of attitude but missing the cause of it. "Is it your side? Does it still hurt? Should Weiss make more ice for you? Is-"

"I'm fine, Ruby, thank you," she replied, giving her leader a weak smile. "I'm just...a bit shaken, that's all."

"Well, the internet says you should rest periodically and keep mobile between rest periods," Weiss informed them helpfully. "Also, we should probably ask about you sitting out during sparring classes. Breathe normally, hold a pillow against your chest if you need to cough, and-"

"Weiss, I'll be okay," Blake chuckled, although she was quietly thankful for the heiress' diligence. "Thanks for worrying though."

"Well _someone_ has to look after you," the shorter girl complained, "you're too stubborn, Yang's too much of a brute and Ruby..."

Ruby looked at her partner, who gave her a withering glare in return.

"Ruby is Ruby," she added, as if that would explain everything.

"We'll be landing in a minute guys," Yang said, moving back towards Blake. "C'mon, help me get Blakey back on her feet."

"I said I'm _fine_ , Yang." Blake hadn't meant for her response to come out as sharp as it did, but she couldn't help herself. What made matters worse was the fact that Yang didn't even know how she felt, so her comment in the forest had been entirely normal, and yet Blake still felt hurt by being brushed off so nonchalantly.

Yang stood aside silently as Blake - despite her protests - was given assistance by the other two members of the team, and she frowned in pained confusion. It seemed to her that Blake was only treating _her_ differently, singling her out for punishment, and as she stepped out of the cabin doorway behind the others, Yang only wished she knew what the crime was.

* * *

When they arrived back at the dorm, nothing much had changed, except for the growing atmosphere of tension between Blake and Yang. Even Ruby, who was so often blind to the more subtle changes in people's behaviour, had picked up on their mutual unease, and her attempts to cheer them both up had failed miserably.

"So, who wants to go get food?" Ruby piped up cheerfully, since they had been gone for most of the day. "Today's pizza day at the canteen!"

"Actually, I think I'll just rest up here for a while," Blake said, slowly sliding herself onto her bed. She settled herself so that she was sat in the middle of her pillow, with her back resting against the headboard, and pulled her book out from underneath her. "You guys go on, I'll be alright."

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Weiss instructed, and then looked to Yang, who seemed to be staring at Blake with a frustrated expression. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll hit the gym for a while," the brawler replied curtly, storming past the other two and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, then...I guess it's just you and me, Weiss!" Ruby cheered, but Weiss had known the younger girl long enough to pick up on the concern in her voice. Ruby's exuberance may have been enough to try the patience of several saints, but at that moment in time Weiss believed that perhaps indulging her was a good way to keep her mind off the unexplained tension in the group.

"Okay Ruby, but you are studying with me _straight_ after," she cautioned the energetic brunette, who literally bounced with excitement. "I refuse to let your grades suffer just because of your fondness for extremely fatty and unhealthy processed food products."

"Thanks Weiss you're the best come on!" the diminutive leader blurted out, before hurrying to the door and yanking it open. "See you later Blake get well soon!"

Weiss simply turned to their faunus team-mate and smiled wearily, before heading out after Ruby and closing the door.

Blake heaved a sigh, wincing at the stab of pain in her side. Weiss and Ruby's impromptu ice-pack was helping, and her aura was starting to tackle some of the damage as well, but it still hurt worse than anything.

Well...almost anything.

Blake closed her eyes wearily, and wondered what had possessed her to act so childishly in response to Yang. The blonde was oblivious to her feelings, so why did she take it so personally? Why did she act like it was so personal?

Well, she knew the answer to that one, at least - because to her, it _was_ personal. Blake had come to realise just how deeply she cared about her friend, had been given a brief moment of hope for something more, then had it snatched away by Yang's off-hand comment.

It wasn't Yang's fault, she knew. But knowing didn't help ease the pain of a feeling she was already unused to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang herself was in the gym, furiously beating a defenceless punchbag into submission. She knew something was up with Blake, but for the life of her she couldn't understand what. One minute they'd been fighting Grimm, then Blake had taken a bad hit, and suddenly she was acting like Yang was contagious. Had she taken a hit to the head? Was she suffering from some kind of focussed amnesia? She just couldn't work it out, and it was frustrating.

She cared about Blake. More so than she might have wanted to admit to anyone, least of all the raven-haired faunus in question. Yang hadn't meant to refer to Blake as 'her girl' in the forest, but as she'd told Blake, it seemed the right thing to say at the time. That much had been true...she hadn't told Blake that she'd meant it.

Perhaps Blake knew- no, that would be impossible. If she knew how Yang felt, she would never have acted like that.

The fighter went back to hammering the punchbag, blinking the stinging moisture from her eyes and telling herself it was just sweat.

* * *

"Ruby, you've been toying with the same slice of pizza for ten minutes now," Weiss pointed out, her voice heavy with strained patience. "What's wrong?"

Ruby continued to poke the slice with a fork, resting her head on her free hand and sighing heavily.

"So...Blake and Yang are acting kinda weird," the younger girl said sadly, and Weiss inclined her head in agreement.

" _That_ 's an understatement," she replied, feeling a mixture of pity for the situation Ruby had been put in, and anger for the way her team-mates were acting. Whatever was going on between those two, she wished they would sort it out - for the team's sake, but also for Ruby's. It wasn't fair for her to be caught between a disagreement - or whatever it was - between her sister and her friend.

"So what do we _do_ about it?" Ruby whined, sitting up and half-throwing her fork in a rarely-seen expression of equally-rare unhappiness. Weiss had seen Ruby in such a state a grand total of once in the entire time she'd known the exuberant young girl, and that was when she had failed to stop the intruder during the ball - even Blake's disappearance hadn't made her _this_ upset _._ It was almost heart-breaking to see someone as energetically cheerful as Ruby nearly reduced to tears, and Weiss swore she would find a way to make the girl feel better.

She also swore she would find a way to make Blake and Yang pay for doing this to their leader, up to and including the threat and application of torture.

Until then, however...

"I think the best thing we can do is to talk to them," Weiss suggested, injecting some brightness into her tone in the hopes of lightening her partner's mood. "Maybe we can find out exactly what is so important they feel they have to bring down the performance of the whole team."

Ruby let out a long sigh, pushed her untouched food away and began moving away from the table.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, sounding only slightly more positive. "Let's find Yang first, she should talk to me - she is my sister, after all."

Weiss followed the young brunette, and hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a massive mistake.

* * *

"Sorry, Rubes," Yang said, slamming several punches into a fresh punchbag, "I got no idea why she's acting up either."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked dubiously, as Yang laid into the bag with a furious assault of kicks and punches. "I mean, it does seem like-"

"I already told you," Yang interrupted, not looking at Weiss as she felt an all-too familiar heat building up within her. "I-" punch - "Don't-" punch - " _know!_ " As she shouted the last word she put all of her strength into the blow, her obvious anger triggering her semblance and causing her to punch the bag so hard it detonated in a shower of sand.

Yang glared at the remains of the bag still attached to the ceiling hook, fists clenched tight, her chest heaving with exertion.

From the looks of the amount of sand in the vicinity - and the lack of other people in the gym - it was not the first bag Yang had destroyed, and Weiss had an unpleasant suspicion that she might have to cover the cost to the academy.

"Are you done?" the heiress asked disdainfully, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Until someone gets me another bag, yeah, I guess I am."

"Good, then perhaps you can explain _your_ mood."

"Yeah," Ruby added softly, "you don't seem yourself since we got back. What's wrong?"

Yang closed her eyes, the heat from her semblance dying as she scrubbed at her eyes with her hands. She stood in silence for a moment, heaving a long, heavy sigh and moved to one of the benches by the wall.

"It's about Blake," she said wearily, and Weiss' eyes widened in surprise.

"I know, we're trying to figure out what's wrong with her too," Ruby announced, missing the point entirely.

"I...don't think that's what Yang meant," Weiss told her, and turned back to the blonde. "So what exactly is it?"

Yang sighed again. This was not a conversation she was used to having, and especially not while her little sister was present. However, Ruby had a right to know as Team RWBY's leader, which didn't serve to make Yang feel any better.

"I think - no, I _know_...I really care about Blake. Like, more than just a friend, y'know? I just...I don't know how _she_ feels, and seeing her like this..." her voice trailed off, and she shook her head as if defeated. "It kinda hurts me too."

Ruby, for her part, was unsure what to say. She had no experience with relationships herself, and Yang's confession was unexpected. She stammered a bit in an attempt to offer something helpful, until Weiss stepped in.

"Well have you spoken to _her_ about this?"

Yang looked up suddenly, too lost in her thoughts to have heard Weiss properly.

"Huh?"

"I said, have you spoken to her about this? She _is_ your partner, after all, and as such I think it would be to the benefit of you as a pair - and the team as a whole - if you two sat down and talked about this."

"I-" Yang bit off the protest she'd been about to make, as the idea sank in. Slowly she began to nod, as she began to recognise the merits of the suggestion.

"Yeah," she told Weiss slowly, as her face brightened with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks Weiss, I think I will." She sniffed her own top, drenched as it was in sweat, and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Might be a good idea if i shower and change first though," she added with a grin, an expression that Ruby was exceptionally glad to see.

"Good idea sis," she said with a cheerful bounce, as Yang stood again. "Let us know how it goes!"

As Yang walked off with renewed confidence, Weiss dragged Ruby to the library for the studying the brunette had promised to do, in the interests of giving Yang and Blake some space.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple for Ruby's team...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, many thanks to all of you who have reviewed and followed lately, I really appreciate the feedback. Especially from my long-suffering friend and review-slinger, Gorsouul. who helped me adjust things so they made more sense. I think I'm still stoking this fire too hot too fast, but hey, it'll be fun! Besides, it is my first attempt at angsty romance, so...please bear with me. I'm sure I'll get it right eventually.**

 **As always, please offer any feedback you feel the urge to leave - it is all appreciated :)**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, not mine, etc.**

* * *

For a brief moment, as the team were waking up the following day, it seemed that everything was back to normal. Yang was cheerful, Weiss grumbling about the pile of sweaty clothes Yang had left in the middle of the floor, and Ruby was being far too exuberant for the hour of the morning.

However, the tension returned as soon as Yang greeted her partner.

"Hey Blake, you feelin' any better?" There was a hopeful anticipation in her voice, a positive tone that suggested the two of them had worked out their issues.

"Not really," Blake replied, grunting quietly in pain as she eased herself out of bed. While the response hadn't seemed as overtly defensive as Blake had been the previous day, the wall was certainly still there. She was still keeping Yang at an emotional distance, and the blonde brawler's pain was clear in her expression.

"I'm just going for a shower guys," the raven-haired faunus told Weiss and Ruby, gathering her personal towel and washing products. "I won't be long."

As she disappeared into the bathroom, the two shorter girls looked pointedly at Yang, who was staring sullenly into space.

"I don't get it," Ruby said, pitching her voice low so as not to be heard by Blake, "I thought you were going to talk to her about...y'know..." her voice trailed off awkwardly, and Yang shook her head slowly.

"When I came back to the dorm...she was already asleep," she answered, sighing in defeat. "I didn't want to wake her, so...I just made sure she was comfortable, and went to bed."

For the other two girls, this was bad news. For a start, it meant that the tension of the previous day was going to remain, making classes and meal times more awkward than they should have been. Secondly, it meant that their friends - or in Ruby's case, her friend and her sister - were not functioning ideally as a pair, which would inevitably upset the dynamic of the whole team.

"Well whatever happens," Weiss told the blonde sternly, "you have _got_ to talk to her today. This cannot go on much longer."

Yang simply nodded weakly, and any further conversation was cut off as Blake padded out of the bathroom again, running a hand through her hair before picking up her hairbrush.

"Bathroom's free now guys," she said, again directing her comment to Weiss and Ruby and ignoring her partner entirely.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

For the other members of Team RWBY - Yang especially - it certainly _felt_ long. Not just long, but agonising as well.

At breakfast, Blake had been quiet, sullen and moody - more so than ever before - saying only a few words, and those only to Ruby and Weiss. She'd left before everyone else, citing a need to get her bruising looked at by the nurse and get some fresh ice on it as her excuse. Not even the presence of Team JNPR, who routinely ate with them, could lighten her mood, and Nora refused to let _anyone_ be miserable in her presence.

In Grimm Studies, where she often sat between Weiss and Yang, Blake instead moved to sit between Weiss and Ruby. The heiress couldn't help but notice Yang's deepening heartache, and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

In Professor Goodwitch's Sparring class, Blake sat beside Ruby, as far from her partner as she could get while still remaining with her team. She remained silent throughout the class, the scratch of her pen against her notebook's page the only sound coming from her direction.

In Doctor Oobleck's class, she sat next to Pyrrha, as she often did in those lessons, affording the other three members of RWBY an opportunity to quietly discuss the issue.

"Yang, we have some free time after this class," Ruby reminded the tough blonde, "I think you should talk to her then."

"I agree," Weiss added. "The longer this goes on, the more difficult it will be to get this resolved. Besides, it isn't doing you _or_ her any favours by delaying it."

Yang clenched her fists in silent frustration, hating the fact that her emotional issues were the root cause of the rift forming in their team. If she hadn't made that comment in the forest, if she hadn't let that slip...

She sighed, and gave Weiss a shallow nod.

"Alright. I'll talk to her after this class."

She didn't dare tell her team-mates, but she wasn't hopeful for the outcome anymore.

* * *

As the students all filtered out of the classroom, grumbling about assignments or talking about their plans for lunch, Yang seized her opportunity. She caught Blake by the wrist, making sure her partner couldn't get away from the conversation they needed to have. The faunus girl whipped around, her uncharacteristic anger burning in her amber eyes, and for a moment Yang's resolve slipped. She almost let go, that anger being too hard to bear when it was directed at her entirely, but she refused to let this go unsaid. She held on to her partner, defiantly meeting her glare.

"We need to talk," she announced firmly, and Blake seemed as though she was about to pull away. The tension in the air became almost palpable, until finally Blake gave a single, curt nod.

"Fine. Let's talk."

They waited until everyone had left the room, and then Yang led the way back into the classroom. Blake shivered involuntarily as she remembered the day Yang lectured her about not pushing herself too hard. The fierceness with which she'd made her point, her anger at Blake's treatment of herself, it all showed how much she truly cared about those close to her. And the way she'd looked back at Blake and promised to save her a dance...the way the sun had caught her hair _just_ right to make it look like her hair was made of spun gold...Blake's heart had melted that day, and set her on the course to the strong emotion she felt for the beautiful blonde now.

And that, in turn, reminded her of the incident in the forest, and her anger leeched all joy from the memories again, leaving her feeling bitter and resentful. All she wanted was to be with Yang, but that no longer seemed to be a possibility, and it hurt.

"Blake, I don't know what happened yesterday," Yang started softly, without turning to her friend, instead resting her hands on the desk. "I don't know if I did or said something wrong, but I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid. You've been mad at me ever since the forest, and we need to work it out. For the sake of us, and for the sake of the team."

 _There is no 'us',_ Blake fumed inwardly. _Only you and me. You made that painfully clear._

"There isn't a problem, Yang," she said instead, although her tone betrayed the lie. "I just-"

"Then what the hell is wrong?!" Yang asked indignantly, her eyes shifting from violet to deep, bloody crimson. "You talk to Ruby and Weiss like I'm not there, and when you _do_ talk to me it's like you can't get away quick enough!"

"Because I can't!" Blake shouted back, not realising what she'd said until she saw the sudden agony in Yang's eyes. Blake hated herself in that moment for allowing her emotion to get the better of her, because now it seemed there was no going back.

"...what?" Yang managed after several heartbeats, stepping back as her friend became a stranger in the space of a single sentence.

Blake turned away from her partner, squeezing her eyes shut to choke off the tears that threatened to fall. Shame burned inside her, along with all of the other conflicting emotions, and the whole vile concoction made her sick to her core.

"The problem," Blake hissed, her hands clenched tight, "is _you_ , Yang. And if you can't work out why, then there's nothing I can do about that."

She began walking out of the room, her shame and self-loathing reddening her cheeks, but a sudden shout stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" It hurt Blake to hear the agony in her friend's voice, but she'd seen no other resolution. She couldn't bear to see Yang and not be with her anymore, so she figured it would be best to just...leave. Just for a day or two, to clear her head.

But it seemed the blonde had other ideas.

"You don't get to make a comment like that and then just... _leave!_ You owe me a _reason_ , Blake! I am your partner, your _friend_ , and I won't let you run away just because you can't talk to me!"

Blake turned and faced Yang once more, and for the first time in a long time, she looked at her beautiful friend and felt nothing but a numbing emptiness.

"It's too late, Yang," she said weakly, fighting a losing battle against the tears she was trying to hide. "You can't see what's right in front of you, and you don't understand any problem you can't fix by punching it. The only way this gets solved is if I go, so...I guess I'll see you around."

Blake turned around again and strode out of the room, leaving Yang alone with her agony.

The blonde watched Blake leave and round the corner, and a torrent of emotions flooded through her. Anger at Blake's attitude, grief that her friend - the girl she so desperately cared about and longed for - had turned on her so suddenly, fear of the repercussions. With nothing to attack, she wheeled around and vented her frustrations on the desk - her semblance manifested with a sudden burst of flame as she threw all of her weight and fury into one single punch, a strike which split the desk in two and sent the pieces spinning across the floor. She dropped to one knee, feeling inexplicably weary, and she hung her head in sorrow.

As the first of her tears dropped to the floor, she was only able to whisper two words before grief strangled all other speech.

"Blake...why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's chapter 4, you lucky folks! Thanks to all my reviewers and new followers, for giving me the drive to keep this going! You're all wonderful. I'm sorry this one's even shorter than usual, I will try and make the next onea bit longer to compensate, but my brain has been rebelling lately. I'll get that sorted.**

 **Also, Wolfenheart, if you read this, don't worry, it WILL end happily. in fact it may not end, per se, but there will be some good times involved. Stick with me here, please.**

 **Anyway. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum, none of it is mine, etc.**

* * *

Yang eventually made her way back to the dorm, fleeing the site of her sorrow and retreating to somewhere she could be alone with her thoughts. She didn't care that she still had classes to attend with her team-mates - Blake had left because of her, because she'd pushed and pleased for answers, and now once again Blake was...somewhere else.

Yang slammed the door behind her, resting her back against it before allowing herself to slide slowly to the floor. She rested her head in her hands, too drained to cry anymore, instead wracking her mind for any sign she might have missed, and clue as to what she was meant to understand.

 _Blake was so sure that I should've seen it,_ she told herself, _but what the hell could it have been? What am I missing?_

With a heavy sigh, Yang pulled her knees towards her chest, rested her head on them and closed her eyes, struggling to make sense of Blake's change of attitude.

* * *

The girl in question was also unconcerned about any further lessons, instead sitting on an airship heading into Vale. She'd had a sudden urge to get away from Beacon for a few hours, and Coco had always praised the merits of 'retail therapy'. Although there was nothing Blake particularly wanted or needed, she thought maybe she could find a new book - one that helped her understand the torrent of unfamiliar emotions surging through her.

All she had wanted lately, all she had been able to think of, was Yang. She wasn't used to such ferocity of emotion, and because of that, she hadn't been prepared for the subsequent heartache of being turned down.

Not that Yang even knew that's what had happened, and the faunus felt that was part of the problem. They were _partners_ , they'd spent every day and every fight together for the past year, and Yang should have _known_.

However, overriding her feelings for the blonde at that time were feelings of shame. She'd spoken too rashly, and as a result she'd said some awful things to the girl she'd fallen for. All she wanted to do was run back inside and kiss Yang until it was all forgotten, but that dream felt like it was even further away than before now.

She gazed out of the window, seeing nothing as she remembered the moment she'd blurted out those contemptible words. She remembered, with painful clarity, the look in her friend's eyes as she'd spoken that spiteful sentence. It had been agony for Yang, as if something vital inside her had been pulled out, ripped apart and scattered.

Blake snorted derisively. She knew all too well how that felt. That was what it had felt like when...

When...

 _No..._

Blake's stomach lurched, even though the airship's flight was untroubled. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her vision hazed slightly as her pulse quickened in horror.

 _No_ , she thought again, burying her head in her hands. _No, no, no, no. It wasn't possible. It_ wasn't. _She told me herself..._

She shook her head vigorously, as if she could physically shake the horrifying thought loose, but as she thought back on things, through every mission, every fight, every conversation, the evidence began to mount up.

 _I've ruined everything...when I could've had exactly what I wanted, if I'd only just opened up,_ she told herself, mentally cursing herself for a thousand kinds of fool.

She looked out of the window again, noting with dread they were almost at Vale. It was time to come up with a plan.

There were plenty of shops in Vale...maybe she could find something to take back to Yang as a gift? Beg and plead for forgiveness?

In truth she doubted it would help much, expecting to receive a punch from her partner the moment they met again - and, Blake told herself grudgingly, she'd damn well deserve it.

But if there was just a chance...

She was on her feet before the airship had even settled, rushing to the front of the group of people on their way out. She _would_ find something for Yang, she would go back and open up completely, and then...well, that would be up to Yang. But this time, Blake swore, she would accept whatever happened with a bit more maturity.

She took off into the town centre as fast as she could work, a new sense of determination filling her and driving her onwards.

* * *

A single pair of eyes watched Blake hurrying through the town, and a sinister smile spread across his lips.

He pulled his scroll from a pocket and sent a message to one of his lieutenants.

 _Change of plan. No-one acts until I return. Do not disobey me._

His message sent, he tucked the scroll back into his pocket and continued to watch Blake until she vanished into one of the shops.

"See you soon," he said to himself, his lips parting in a feral grin. "See you _very_ soon...my darling."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, chapter 5 is up! I'm surprised how this one went actually, I think it turned out reasonably well. Certainly better than I was expecting. I just hope you guys like it too!**

 **In other news, thanks to everyone for your reviews and support, it really means a lot to me. Hope you continue to enjoy the series as it carries on :D**

 **I don't own RWBY, and all that jazz.**

 **PS: Wolfenheart...I promise nothing. But we'll see.**

* * *

After ignoring multiple calls from Weiss and Ruby, trying to find out where she was, Yang finally moved from the floor to her bed, stopping for a moment by Blake's bedside as she wondered if she'd ever see her friend again. She curled up, turning away from the door as if she could shut out the world by ignoring it, and idly kicked her shoes off. She felt drained, both physically and emotionally, her fight with Blake and the faunus' sudden departure causing Yang more torment than she thought possible. She continued trying to figure out what it was that Blake had expected her to understand, until eventually she drifted off into a light, troubled sleep.

She was woken again a short while later, by a familiar strident voice calling her name in its entirety.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss called, her nasal, high-pitched voice almost becoming an ear-torturing shriek. "Just what do you think you are doing?! You've missed _all_ of our classes since this morning, Ruby has been worried sick about you and-"

"Wait," the younger girl cut in, forcing Weiss to pause her diatribe, "where's Blake?"

Weiss looked at Ruby for a moment, then back to Yang, who seemed to be a broken, defeated shadow of her usual self. Blake's absence from both the room and their classes together suddenly took on new, disturbing connotations, and Weiss changed her tone instantly.

"Yang...what happened?" she asked, concern now colouring her voice.

The blonde turned over and sat up again, not even able to meet her friend's eyes, nor those of her sister.

"She-" her breath caught in her throat, and she had to swallow before trying again. "Blake...Blake left."

"What?!" Weiss and Ruby cried simultaneously, having flashbacks from the end of their first semester, when Blake ran away after letting slip her previous affiliations.

Yang sighed, not wanting to recall the vicious comments Blake had made, but aware that her team-mates deserved an explanation.

"I...I tried to talk to her, I really did, but...she didn't want to hear it. She got angry for pushing, saying that _I_ was the problem, and then...she left."

"She said that?" Weiss asked incredulously. "That was rather uncalled for, especially for her. You're many things, Yang, but I wouldn't say you were a problem to anyone."

"Well, Blake didn't agree, I guess," the blonde replied sadly. "She said that if I couldn't work out why I was the problem, then it wasn't her fault. It doesn't matter anymore," Yang sighed as she began to get down from her bed, "she's gone again. I drove her away, and I doubt I'll ever get her back."

While Ruby fidgeted uncomfortably, Weiss' eyes narrowed in thought as something occurred to her.

"Wait a minute," she told Yang, who complied halfway to the bathroom. "She said you couldn't see why you were the problem?"

"Something like that, I can't really remember," Yang answered wearily, wanting to just bury the bitter memories. "But yeah, pretty much. Why?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. It was just so _typical_ of those two, to have missed the obvious...

"Yang...did it really never occur to you, that maybe she feels the same way you do?"

"What? That's crap, Weiss, she couldn't-"

"Why not?" the heiress countered. "You two have been partners for just over a year now, and you already said you've developed feelings for her that go beyond friendship. Why is it so hard to believe that the same could have happened to her?"

Yang was silent for a moment, struggling to piece the information together with Weiss' own meticulous logic. While she attempted that, Weiss continued her point.

"Think about it, Yang - she's saying you're the problem, and that it's something you should be able to see. Is it possible she thinks you spurned her in some way?"

"No!" Yang refuted quickly, until the day in the forest came rushing back to her. "Although...no, that couldn't be it..." her voice trailed off as she began replaying that incident in her mind, what was said, how Blake reacted, and Weiss' theory began to make sense.

"Shit!" She shouted suddenly, thumping their desk angrily, and Weiss hurried to cover Ruby's ears.

"Care to share, miss Xiao Long?" she offered, and Yang sighed heavily.

"In the forest...we were fighting some Ursai, and I shouted at one to 'get away from my girl'-"

"You shouted at an Ursa?" It was clear that Weiss was dubious of Yang's sanity at that point, but Ruby just nodded and waved it away.

"She does that sort of thing all the time," the young brunette explained, and Weiss shook her head slowly.

"Right. You were saying Yang?"

"Yeah, so anyway, Blake then asks if she was 'my girl', and I...I told her it just slipped out. And that was when she started acting funny towards me."

"And just like that, everything is explained," Weiss said, her expression one of smug satisfaction. "She _clearly_ feels the same about you as you feel about her, and when you brushed that comment off she felt like you were brushing her off, too."

The room was quiet as both Yang and Ruby stared at her in confused fascination.

"When did you become an expert in relationships, Weiss?" Ruby asked innocently, and the heiress rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you, Ruby Rose, I am not a complete dolt. So Yang, what are you going to do now?"

"I think...I think I'm going to give her some time to cool off," the taller girl replied. "When she comes back, then we'll have a proper talk - and hopefully a calmer one!" She stared into space for a moment, desperately hoping that things between her and Blake could still be salvaged.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, guys. Thanks Weiss, you've been a big help."

"Great going, Weiss!" Ruby cheered, giving Weiss a rib-crushing hug that Nora would have been proud of.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake had been scouring the shops of Vale for a gift Yang would appreciate. She hadn't bothered checking her scroll for the time, but she could tell it was gradually getting close to early evening, as the sun was beginning its descent toward the horizon. Soon, she would have to head back towards the airship, and most likely face a furious Yang without the mollifying effect of a mystery gift.

She paused for a moment, weighing up the merits of heading for the airship over having one last look in Vale, but eventually sense and pragmatism won out. The shops would remain. Yang might not, if something wasn't done soon.

With a nervous sigh, Blake turned around and headed down a side alley, one which she knew to be a shortcut back to the airship dock from her current position.

She'd been so preoccupied with getting back in time that she was utterly unprepared for the solid object that slammed into her right side, by chance hitting the bruising where she'd cracked her ribs.

She cried out at the sudden pain that blossomed in her side, catching sight of a figure clad in black and red before a punch knocked her to the floor.

She tried to rise, shaking off the daze of being punched in the face and bringing her aura up to guard against further attacks, but a boot against her back pushed her roughly to the ground once again.

"Hello again, my love," a voice said to her, dripping with mocking contempt, a voice that was as callous and dangerous as the man it belonged to. She struggled to rise again, but the foot against her kept her down, driving her face into the ground.

"A-Adam?"

"And here I thought you'd forgotten me," Adam Taurus replied, not moving his foot. "We're going to have a long talk, my darling," he told her, and Blake shuddered in fear, "and at the end of it, you're either going to join me...or wish you had."

He pushed down against her back again, giving himself the leverage to direct a vicious kick to the side of Blake's head that knocked her out cold.

"Bring her," he ordered a couple of low-ranking White Fang soldiers, "if she joins us she'll be invaluable."

"And if she doesn't, sir?"

Adam's smile was ice cold as he answered the man who'd spoken.

"Then she won't survive the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First, I'm really, really sorry this took so long, but it has been HELL trying to get the plot right. To that end, many thanks to my supportive friend-type people, FiercesomestDefenestrator, Jin0uga and Linira, all of whom offered suggestions and ideas. Secondly, sorry this is such a short update, but I needed to give you guys SOMETHING while I worked on the progression. Reviews are welcome, as always, and I do intend to give you a better update as soon as I've worked out the kinks.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, not me, and I make no money from this at all.**

* * *

Blake woke to the sound of drumming. Or at least, it sounded like drumming, until she realised the sound was coming from inside her own skull. She forced her eyes open, shutting them again almost instantly as they were assaulted by harsh strip lighting. Her head pounded, her side ached, and she became increasingly aware that she was tied to a chair.

What little she could see indicated a small, disused warehouse, and the scent of fish and salt water on the air suggested they were at least near the docks. If she could get a message to the team, they could free her in around an hour, but she doubted her captors had left her scroll in her pocket.

She had hoped that seeing her former lover had been just a simple nightmare, but the slow, methodical footsteps that approached her soon proved that hope futile.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, my love," he told her, in that hated, familiar tone. "Couldn't have you running away before I gave you the chance to be part of something...world-changing."

The grin he gave her was predatory and sinister, and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"What are you doing, Adam?" she asked forcefully. "I _left_ the White Fang because of you, and you think I'm going to just join you again?! I-"

Any further protests were cut off as Adam seized her by the underside of her jaw, forcing her head back so that she was staring straight into the impassive Grimm mask he wore.

"You betrayed me!" he snarled, his face inches away from hers. "You betrayed me, you betrayed your brothers and you betrayed our cause!" He released her at the final word, snatching his hand away as if just realising what he was doing. "Luckily for you, my darling, I'm planning a little something that you can help with - something that will give you the chance to redeem yourself, and take your place at my side again."

"I won't do it, Adam," Blake told him defiantly. "I don't care what you're planning, I'm not going to do it."

"You will," Adam countered with certainty. "You will, because I'm going to give you, and all faunus, exactly what we deserve - justice."

"Justice for what, Adam?!" Blake cried, struggling to get out of her bonds. "You talk like they've committed some horrible crime, but they're better than what _you've_ become!"

He cut off any further argument with a backhanded slap, the visible portion of his face barely changing in its expression.

"Whatever you might think of me, my love," he said softly, kneeling in front of her, "they are guilty of a thousand times worse! You _know_ exactly how bad they are, and you know respect for our kind will only ever be bought with blood - blood that will be spilled soon enough."

There was something in the way he spoke that unnerved Blake, and she ignored the stinging pain in her cheek as she looked at him, hoping to see past the mask into the eyes of a man she once loved.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He beckoned to one of the other White Fang members, who very carefully brought a small jar of something to Adam. While she recognised the contents as Dust, it was of a colour she'd never seen before.

"I'm talking about this, my darling," he explained to her, holding the jar closer to her for her to examine. It was definitely dust, although Blake had never seen Dust that was silver before. Or at least, she'd thought it was silver, until Adam moved it again and it caught the light. It seemed as though each grain shattered into a riot of different colours, and she wondered what must have happened to it to render it so unstable.

"This is a little project that Atlas and the SDC worked on together," Adam informed her, and his cruel smile made Blake shiver. "It was an experiment to try and create a form of Dust that could be infused, not into clothing, but into a person."

That caught Blake by surprise, and her brow furrowed.

"What? But that's impossible," she argued, "no-one would try that, not even Atlas. It's insane and unethical-"

"You have no idea," Adam interrupted. "Who do you think they tested it on? They had to move to practical experiments eventually, after all. So, do you think they tested it on their own people, or human volunteers? Or do you think the Schnee Dust Company, infamous for its controversial treatment of our kind, tested it on us instead?"

"That's impossible," Blake repeated, unable to find the words that adequately described her horror. "How come I haven't heard of it before?"

"I've only just recently discovered it myself," he admitted, setting the jar back in its protective case, "but I must admit, it did give me an idea for the ultimate plan."

"I'm not going to help you, Adam." Blake had heard enough. The fact that Adam was around and wielding such an unstable weapon was bad news indeed, and she needed to try and get out to warn the others.

"That's where you're wrong, my love," he crooned, his voice heavy with threat. "In fact, you've become the key to my plan. You see, we still haven't test this product ourselves, and I don't know if my more loyal followers would be adequate for the task. But you, Blake, a traitor and defector...you will be the ideal person to help me test this. There's a certain beauty in taking a Schnee product tested on Faunus, and then having a faunus _use_ the product to kill a Schnee."

 _He wants me to try and kill Weiss,_ she thought with mounting horror. _I won't do it. She's a lot of things, but she's my friend._

"So yes, you _are_ going to help me, Blake - and together we are going to kill Winter Schnee."

* * *

As the evening began to grow darker and night began to settle over Vale, two out of three of the remaining members of RWBY were busy with assignments and readings from earlier in the day. Weiss looked up at the one team-mate who wasn't, and scowled at her back.

"Yang, you need to stop staring out the window and try to get _some_ work done," she chided. "Doctor Oobleck might let you off easy, but Professor Goodwitch _definitely_ won't."

Normally the threat of retribution from Beacon's sternest faculty member was enough to make even Yang move, but this time it seemed nothing would move her. She simply sat on her bed, legs crossed, staring out of the open window as if she could find Blake just by gazing into the trees and shadows outside.

"It doesn't matter, Weiss," the fighter muttered, not looking at her team-mate as she did. "Blake is out there, alone, and she thinks I don't care about her. I need to find her, Weiss. I need to find her, tell her how I feel, then maybe...maybe she'll come back."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Blake will be fine, Yang," the heiress said, despite her own private apprehension. "But, if it makes you feel better, we can head into Vale in the morning and look for her - it's not like we haven't done that before, so at least this time we'll know where to look."

Yang simply nodded, but continued to stare out the window in silence.

"Don't worry sis," Ruby added softly. "I'm sure we'll find her and that she'll be just fine, you'll see!"

"Thanks Ruby," the blonde muttered back, "I just hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, a bit longer this time. I think I've finally got things working here. Hopefully shouldn't be so long until the next update! Thanks again t everyone who has favourited, followed, reviewed or advised me - you are all absolutely great people, and your responses are humbling and inspiring. Thank you all.**

 **Also, my dear Blakey...I'm sorry.**

 **Rooster Teeth own RWBY and all related characters and locations.**

* * *

Time had become a vague concept to Blake since her capture. The harsh light violently stabbing into her eyes made sleep impossible, and the small room she'd been locked in had no windows or skylights. That said, she was able to make an educated guess as to the time by gauging her own weariness - she was feeling mind-numbingly tired, meaning she'd probably been awake now for some twenty-three hours, putting the time at roughly 8 a.m. She'd been given only occasional cups of water as sustenance, so she felt immeasurably hungry as well.

An hour later, Adam finally came back to her, flanked by two other White Fang soldiers.

"I'd say it's time to wake up, but you don't look like you slept at all, my love," he pointed out with a cruel chuckle. "Hopefully now you'll be a little less resistant to my plan. I assure you, it will be the ideal way forwards - assuming you survive, of course."

Blake simply looked at him, her eyes unfocussed, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked weakly, and Adam gave a small shake of his head.

"Because I need you to help me test this, of course." His grin was cold and sinister, without a trace of any real humour. "I couldn't have you struggling the whole way through this, so I had to keep you awake until fatigue did the work for me."

He gestured to the two who had followed him in, and opened the door again.

"Bring her," he ordered, "the rest of the equipment is ready. We can finally get this started."

* * *

Blake was led out, half-stumbling, to the main storage area once again, where a strange piece of equipment had been set up and connected to a pair of small generators. It resembled a hospital bed, except with several restraints attached to it, and mounted onto one side was a strange machine - a large cylinder, at the bottom of which was a slender needle, hung motionless over the bed section, while behind that was a console of some kind. Blake couldn't see it properly, since it was the other side of the device from her, but she assumed it was where the controls and inputs were. She struggled against her captors, but no sleep or food had left her weak and uncoordinated. All she managed to do was delay the inevitable.

When they arrived at the device, another White Fang soldier tore the sleeve from her left arm and stabbed a syringe into her skin, and almost the instant he'd depressed the plunger Blake felt a crawling pain spreading through her veins. She cried out as the spread like wildfire through her entire body, and her captors took that opportunity to lift her onto the table and fasten the restraints.

"I know it hurts, my darling," Adam told her, his voice like barbed silk. "But it's a necessity. The chemical you've been injected with is part of the process - it allows your aura to bond with the dust once it's infused into your skin, giving you control over it. Consider this pain part of your penance for your betrayal."

The two that had brought her to the machine finished locking down the restraints, the last two keeping her arms still, with her hands palm-down against the 'bed'. They nodded to Adam and stepped away, and the White Fang leader turned to a tiger faunus wearing a lab coat.

"Everything should be ready now," he told the woman, who was tying her black-and-tan striped hair back. "Do not disappoint me."

"I can't make promises sir," she replied, her accent betraying her Vacuo origins. "You know this is both experimental and unstable. She could be killed, if the dust reacts unfavourably with her aura."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Get to work."

He turned on his heels and walked away, giving orders to the rest of his group, while the tiger faunus began her work.

* * *

At around the same time, the rest of the team were slowly waking up and beginning their morning routine, but for once Yang was up and about quicker than the others.

"C'mon guys, I don't want to waste any time," she said hurriedly, and Weiss scowled at her.

"We are not going on another hunt for Blake without having breakfast first," she demanded, "it'll keep our energy up. Besides, it is the most important meal of the day."

"But we can get something in Vale," Yang whined piteously, and Weiss resisted the urge to slap the tall blonde.

"Yang, we are not skipping breakfast just so you have an excuse to get some disgusting fast food on the way through Vale."

"We need to find Blake!" Yang snapped indignantly, but Ruby spoke up in support of Weiss' argument.

"Yang, Weiss is right," she told her sister gently. "You won't be any good to Blake if you pass out before we find her. We'll get some breakfast then head out straight away, okay?"

The brawler simply growled in response, almost tearing the door from its hinges in her haste to get to the cafeteria.

Weiss and Ruby shared a concerned glance, before following the raging blonde down the hall.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Blake knew agony that would not end. Thin rivulets of blood trickled down her right arm and tears spilled down her cheeks as the machine worked, injecting the dust grains into her skin in the same fashion as a tattoo needle - just without the benefit of any ink. Her aura, unstable as it was, offered no protection from the pain, and couldn't work to heal the damage until it stabilised - and it wouldn't stabilise until the chemical wore off.

And worse, Blake knew she would have to endure the same on the other arm.

She closed her eyes, silently begging for release, and knowing it would not come.

* * *

The trip from Beacon to Vale had been...eventful. Yang had been so frustrated that at first she was pacing up and down the airship's cabin, then ranting that she could get herself to Vale faster using Ember Celica's recoil. After that, Weiss and Ruby had to physically restrain the brawler from blasting her way into the cockpit and threatening the pilots to make it go faster. They'd managed it, but only just - had they not landed when they did, things could have become very messy.

"So where do we start looking?" Ruby asked, trying to work out a plan. "Should we split up, or-"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Weiss interrupted. "We don't know where Blake is, if she's in trouble or where she might be. If we're going to look for her, we should stick together."

"I don't care, I'm going to find her," Yang said, storming past the two shorter girls. "This is my fault, so I'll damn well fix it."

"Not without us, Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss stopped Yang in her tracks with a hand braced against the taller girl's chest, and the blonde clenched her fists.

"Weiss, _move_." Yang's voice was dangerous, her irises flicking to red in an instant. To her credit, Weiss stood her ground.

"Listen to me, you thug, we are not going to achieve anything by storming off and shooting everything that moves," the fencer criticised. "We do this as a _team_ \- Blake is our friend as well, and our team-mate. You are _not_ the only one who is concerned about her."

Yang clenched her fists tighter, until her nails bit into her palms.

"Fine," she rasped, her irises still not returning to their normal violet. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we found her at the docks last time, maybe we should start there this time?" Ruby offered, and Weiss shrugged noncommittally.

"It's as good a place to start as any," she told the young brunette. "Let's get moving. We can keep an eye out for her while we're on our way."

Their plan decided, Yang immediately stormed off again, heading in the direction of the docks, leaving Weiss and Ruby to hurry after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So close now! As usual, I want to thank everyone who has been reading, favouriting, reviewing and following my story - it's a real honour, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the ride!**

 **Also, to my favourite Guest commenter, Wolfenheart - I guess it shows that I rarely watch the WoR videos :s but thanks for your input, all the same!**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. I've got some plans in mind, but they still need to be worked out. Anyways, without further stalling for time, here's the next chapter.**

 **Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, not me, etc etc.**

* * *

 _"Well? Did she survive?"_

 _"If you'll give me a moment, sir, I can tell you."_

 _"If she dies, it's on_ your _head."_

 _"I'm not a fool, so I'm not going to refute your ridiculous suggestion. And yes, she has survived. She's made of sterner stuff than I expected."_

 _"Yes, my darling was always strong. Too strong, sometimes. Sedate her, I don't want her waking up early and trying to use her new gifts on_ us. _"_

Blake became more aware just in time to feel the sting of another needle in her arm, and swiftly slipped back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

The remaining members of Team RWBY walked through the heart of Vale's town centre, keeping a look out for any sign of their missing friend and team-mate.

At least, Ruby and Weiss were. Yang was still marching several paces ahead of them, eyes fixed straight ahead, oblivious to everything going on about her.

Something was wrong, she was certain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the yawning void opening up in her gut, the nagging voice in her mind that said Blake was in danger.

And if Blake was hurt, Yang knew it would be her fault. For that reason, as well as the feelings she'd fought against for so long, she was determined to find Blake, and she would stop at nothing to do that.

However, Yang's plan was derailed when her lack of attention caused her to plough straight into another person, who had rounded a corner at the wrong moment.

"Hey!" Yang snapped, her eyes burning red immediately. "Watch where you're-"

Her diatribe was cut short as the young man she'd run into picked himself up from the floor, dusting off his white shirt which, as usual, hung open and loose.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby chirped happily, waving at the friend they'd made at the start of their second semester.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Apparently unfazed by the collision, Sun waved a casual greeting to the girls, although Yang ignored it and crossed her arms impatiently. "So, where you guys headin' so fast?"

"We're looking for Blake," Ruby replied sadly, to which Weiss added "again."

"She's run away again?" Sun was both confused and concerned - the last time she'd run away, Blake had almost alienated her entire team. "What's happened this time?"

"It's...a personal matter," Weiss offered diplomatically, glancing at Yang. "What about you, where are you headed?"

"I was just goin' to meet Neptune," he told the heiress, who immediately brightened at the mention of Sun's friend and team-mate. "I _was_ going to chill at the docks before that, but somethin's goin' on over there."

"What do you mean?" Yang instantly became more focussed at that, as did the others.

"I dunno, looks like there's Atlas soldiers all over the place, like they're guardin' somethin'."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking to her partner. "Any ideas?"

The heiress shrugged.

"There's nothing going on as far as _I_ know, but I'm hardly kept informed of such things."

"Who cares?!" Yang shouted. "She's _there,_ guys, Im sure of it! We have to go!" Without waiting she stormed off towards the docks, with Weiss hot on her heels.

"Get Neptune, and meet us at the docks," Ruby told the other team leader. "We might need back-up."

"Got it!" As Sun leaped towards the rooftops, Ruby bolted after her sister and partner, silently hoping they would be in time.

* * *

Weiss managed to catch up to the blonde just in time, persuading the brawler to wait while she figured out why the military were present at the docks.

"Excuse me," the heiress asked as innocently as possible, "what's happening here?"

"Sorry ma'am, we're not at liberty to say," the soldier replied, looking down at her through the eye-covering faceplate of his helmet. "All I can say is that this is no place for a young girl like yourself, so-"

" _Excuse_ me?" she demanded, her voice becoming more nasal as it rose in pitch. "Look at my weapon, my outfit. Do I look like any _normal_ girl to you?"

"Uh..."

"I am a huntress in training," Weiss pressed, sensing a opening, " _and_ I am the youngest daughter of the Schnee family, so I-"

The soldier stiffened immediately, coming straight to attention as he interrupted her defiance.

"Miss Schnee, forgive me, ma'am!" he stated more formally. "I-I didn't recognise you, sorry ma'am!"

Weiss gave the soldier a sideways look, unsure of how to proceed. She hadn't planned for this reaction.

"That's...fine," she began cautiously, "but...maybe now you can tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry ma'am, I still can't give you specifics. I _can_ say that it's a top secret project for your father's company. Professor Maranthine is overseeing-"

"Maranthine?" Weiss grew suspicious at the mention of the name, and the soldier opened his mouth to reply.

He never got the chance.

Yang, having finally lost her patience and already convinced something was wrong, charged past the heiress and slammed a fist into the soldier's stomach, and as he doubled over she floored him with a downward punch. Before his partner could react, the brawler spun on her heel and kicked him in the back of the legs, forcing him to his knees before she knocked him out with a brutal uppercut.

None of her strikes had been accompanied by blasts from Ember Celica, so the soldiers were merely incapacitated and not dead. Even so, they would undoubtedly suffer for the assault when they woke up.

Yang, however, didn't care - she stormed past the inert guards and strode towards the dock warehouses, certain that Blake was there.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted after her. "Those were Atlas guards!"

"You can bill me later!" the blonde snapped, not bothering to slow down. Weiss shook her head, looking over at Ruby as the younger girl turned up.

"Your sister is insane," she said flatly, to which Ruby simply nodded.

"Yeah, growing up with her was...interesting," she said, smiling. "You think Blake's in there?"

"Yang certainly does," Weiss seethed.

"Then let's get after her. We can split up and search for Blake separately if we have to."

Silently impressed with the young brunette's command of the situation, Weiss followed her leader as they both went after Yang.

Perhaps then, she could get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it guys, and 'm sorry it took so long to get it to you. And no, this is not the end - there will be more to come yet!**

 **As always, thanks for all your reviews and comments, I really appreciate them and I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy :)**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

"Sir, we might have a problem."

Adam growled in frustration. He had a lot to plan, and he hated being interrupted.

"What is it?" he snapped, causing the young White Fang soldier to cringe in fear.

"Th-the patrols have spotted a few intruders, sir. We think they're looking for _her_."

"It doesn't matter," Adam said bluntly. "We'll be moving soon anyway, and I doubt three girls with delusions of grandeur will be any problem. Go help the others, we'll deal with them if and when they arrive."

The soldier saluted smartly, still shaking with the apprehension of being hit, and hurried off towards the back of the warehouse.

Adam watched him go, his jaw tensing. He didn't want Blake to be conscious yet, but moving her while she was sedated would be more difficult.

"Professor." The word alone held a tone of command, and Maranthine walked over to the Faunus leader, looking at him questioningly.

"Go and wake her, then pack up your equipment. We don't want you getting found out, now, do we?"

"As you say, sir," Maranthine replied flatly, before she too moved away to carry out his orders.

With those minor details taken care of, he went back to his own preparations. If Blake's team-mates were coming for her, he would have to give them a fitting welcome.

* * *

Blake awoke slowly, feeling drained and weak and trying to ignore the steady, pulsating agony in her arms.

She'd been left on a rough, makeshift bed in the cramped little room she had been in before, and she forced herself to move into a sitting position. Her mind was still clouded from the sedatives, her senses not quite up to speed, but the pain...the pain she felt just fine. She chanced a look at her arms, to examine the damage - and immediately regretted it.

The machine had performed its cruel purpose with brutal efficiency, carving an array of swirling lines and symbols into her skin, from the wrists up to her shoulders. Dried blood still stuck to some of the wounds, making the damage look even worse, and she was glad Yang couldn't see her in this state. It was hardly a fitting appearance for making an apology.

Then she noticed something else, and it explained the pulsing pain she felt.

Her aura was slowly returning to normal. The sudden surges of pain occurred when her aura dropped again, and as it returned to normal the pain diminished. Blake knew this because each time the pain subsided, the markings in her skin glowed a riot of different colours. She didn't know what that meant, didn't _want_ to know, she just wanted it to be gone. She wanted to be back in Beacon, with her friends, her team...and Yang. More than anything at that moment, she wished she could see Yang, to tell her everything she should have said before. Now she despaired of ever having that chance.

Blake curled up on the bed, thinking of Yang and all the things she didn't say to her, and began to cry.

* * *

Yang was not a subtle soul, by any degree, but even she had to admit that lately she had been far more aggressive than usual. She was plagued by the thought that everything that had happened lately had been her fault - if she had just had the guts to tell Blake how she actually felt, none of this would have happened. Instead, she was on a blind rampage, anything and everything that got in her way merely a target to be beaten down...like those two Atlas guards. She had no idea why they were there, but her reaction was too much - no doubt she would be punished harshly for that, but she didn't care. She needed to find Blake first, then she would gladly face whatever punishment she was due.

It was a mystery even to Yang what made her believe that Blake was in danger, but it was a belief the blonde brawler couldn't shake, and she needed to find out for sure. The bizarre military presence at the docks, and Weiss' reaction to that professor's name, both told Yang that she was right, and she was not about to turn back now.

"You idiot, what are you doing out here?!"

The sudden shout caused Yang to flatten herself against the side of the nearest warehouse, and she risked a glance around the corner.

The fighter couldn't believe her luck - she saw a pair of White Fang soldiers, one significantly smaller in stature than the other, and it was the smaller one who spoke as Yang watched.

"I-I was patrolling, sir, and-"

"The boss wanted us back inside an hour ago!" the larger one snarled, pointing furiously at the warehouse opposite the one Yang now hid behind. "Get back in there and finish packing up, or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll reach Atlas on your own!"

"Y-yes sir!" the small one squealed, before running away from his brawnier superior. So, they were heading to Atlas? That would be useful to know...but less so than the location of their warehouse.

Yang waited for the larger man to head back towards the building, then quietly followed. She was too close to let her anger compromise her. This had to be done right.

* * *

"Blake. It's time to go."

The raven-haired faunus made no move to get up from the bed, instead simply turning her head and glaring at Adam defiantly.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_ ," she hissed, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I don't have the time or patience to argue with you, Blake," he told her, his voice a low snarl. "You are coming with us. _Now_." He grabbed Blake by the wrist, the sudden pressure sending needles of pain dancing through her arm, and he dragged her forcefully off the bed and out the door.

In her weakened state, there was little Blake could do to stop Adam taking her wherever he wanted, but she struggled anyway. She attempted to use the dust that she had suffered so much agony to receive, but her aura hadn't stabilised enough, hadn't had chance to bond with it.

It was just as she was resigning herself to whatever fate Adam had in store that Blake heard it. She would have missed the sound if she hadn't been a cat faunus, or if she hadn't spent the last year and a bit hearing it in every fight.

It was the unmistakable sound of Ember Celica firing, and it was shortly followed by the body of a brawny White Fang henchman, smashing through the warehouse's smaller wooden door at high speed.

Blake's heart skipped a beat as Yang strode through the dust and debris, her eyes burning crimson, smoke coiling from Ember Celica's barrels.

She heard Adam sneer, and she cried out in fresh pain as he dragged her close, using her as bait or a shield.

"I assume you're here for her? Then come and get her!" he goaded, and Blake knew this wouldn't end well for her partner. She tried to call out a warning, to tell her Adam was too much for her, but it was too late - Yang was already preparing to attack.

"Get. The hell. Away. From my _girl!_ " As she shouted the last two words, Yang's semblance manifested in a burst of flame, her hair burning a bright golden yellow as she launched herself at the White Fang barring her way.

Yang charged at the group, using a blast from Ember Celica to launch herself into the air as she got close. She plummeted back down amongst them with explosive force, sending faunus and splinters of concrete flying, before throwing herself into the rest.

Al of the anger, the despair, the need to protect Blake, everything Yang had felt for the last couple of days flowed out of her as she unleashed her full fury. Every punch was accompanied by the blasts of her weapons, every kick fuelled by their recoil, and where she struck, White Fang were blasted aside.

However, she was fighting with tunnel vision - something Blake knew was one of her partner's weaknesses. She focussed too much on what was ahead, not noticing what was behind or to the side of her, and she was getting outflanked. As she sent another White Fang member flying back into the group, knocking several of them down at once, others were working their way around her and readying their weapons. Yang floored another group with leaping attack, and as she looked around for more threats she saw them, lined up like a firing squad and ready to fire.

However, Yang's lack of subtlety had an unexpected benefit, and the warehouse was tinged with blue-white light as a glyph appeared under the group. A split second later, a column of ice erupted from the ground smashing several against the ceiling and scattering the rest.

"Thanks, Weiss," Yang said breathlessly, nodding to the scowling heiress before turning around once more and running at Adam.

"I guess it's true what they say," the faunus leader muttered angrily, pushing Blake to the floor and holding his own weapon ready.

Yang ran at Adam, screaming with anger as she used Ember Celica to launch herself towards him. The world seemed to slow as Blake watched in horror, fully expecting this to be the end of her partner. There was a single shotgun blast, a sudden flash of red steel, and Yang sailed past the faunus leader to land on the floor behind him.

"Well," Adam started, looking at Blake, " _that_ was anti-cli-"

A pair of shotgun blasts slammed into his back, knocking him off his feet momentarily, and Yang walked towards him with rage blazing in her crimson eyes.

"Did you miss me?" she quipped, before lunging at Adam once more. He blocked her right hook with the body of Blush, but Yang quickly slammed her left fist into his side and triggered her weapon again. She swiftly followed through with an uppercut that knocked Adam onto his back, but he got back on his feet fast - and came face to face with Weiss and Ruby, their weapons held ready. He glanced back to Yang, advancing on him again, and made his choice.

"I don't have time for this," he said, and broke past the three of them as he ran for the warehouse's back door. "You can try to come after me, but by the time you find me it will be too late."

Yang moved to follow, but Weiss placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Let him go, Yang," she advised. "We've done what we came to do, and-"

Yang brushed Weiss' hand away, hurrying over to where Blake was picking herself up from the floor.

"Yang, I'm-"

She was cut off as Yang pressed her lips against Blake's, pulling the faunus into a deep kiss. The moment caught Blake entirely by surprise, her senses overwhelmed by the scent and taste of the girl she'd wanted for so long. She overcame her shock quickly, however, wrapping her arms around the larger girls shoulders and parting her lips to let Yang's tongue in. After all the pain and grief, the kiss felt like the most divine thing in all of Remnant, and after a moment she pulled away, her arms still locked around Yang.

"So," Blake said with a smile, staring into the lilac pools of Yang's eyes, "I'm 'your girl', am I?"

Yang smiled softly at the faunus, running a hand through the smaller girl's dark hair.

"Always," she answered, and Blake grinned before leaning back in for another kiss.

Yang knew there would be punishment for her actions, and no doubt fresh fights to come, but in that moment it was all a distant concept - she had Blake, and that was what mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: wow, this took me a while to put up. Sorry about that, but I've been busy working on preparing my novel for publishing and fighting with my employer about keeping my job. Anyway, it's here now, things are back on track, so I hope this one satisfies.**

 **Oh, and Wulfenheart? I tried to imply that Adam missed in the last chapter. Guess I failed at that. My bad.**

 **RWBY does not belong to me.**

* * *

Yang was uncharacteristically nervous as the airship began to settle in to the dock, and she helped Blake to her feet as the doors opened. It didn't help that Weiss had called ahead to inform Professor Ozpin of what had happened, and she just _knew_ there was going to be trouble in her near future.

As Team RWBY walked off the ship, Yang realised it was worse than she feared - at the end of the dock were Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood _and_ Professor Goodwitch, possibly the only woman Yang actually feared. Beside the stern-faced blonde Professor stood a medical team with a stretcher, and the professor's glare made it clear that she intended Blake to be seen to immediately.

"Miss Belladonna, please come with us," she said politely, her tone of voice not matching the withering stare she directed at Yang. "You must have endured a lot, and we need to make sure you're okay."

Blake held Yang's hand for a moment, standing on tip-toes to give her a short kiss before pulling her into a fierce, desperate hug.

"Come and see me soon," Blake whispered into her partner's neck, and finally let go and allowed herself to be led away by the medics and Goodwitch.

"I'm going to go with her," Weiss stated, "there are some things that aren't making sense to me. She might have some answers."

Yang simply nodded, unable to talk when faced with her own headmaster _and_ the General.

"Miss Xiao-Long," Ozpin said flatly, leaning on his cane and keeping his other hand behind his back. "We need to talk."

"Good luck," Ruby told her sister in a hushed voice, hugging Yang before following her partner.

Yang heaved a sigh, steeling herself for the retribution to come as she followed the two men to Ozpin's office.

* * *

"Just what were you thinking?" Ironwood asked, his normally soft voice hardened with anger. "You attacked Atlas soldiers without provocation! That alone would be grounds for imprisonment, but as a huntress in training you have weapons and abilities that make you far more dangerous than a normal citizen. By rights I should-"

"Now now, General," Ozpin cut in calmly, pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Perhaps we should let Miss Xiao-Long explain herself before we start handing out sentences."

The General scowled, walking over to Ozpin's desk and leaning against it, his arms folded.

"Very well. What have you got to say for yourself, Yang?"

Yang lowered her head in shame, clenching her fists with suppressed anger - anger at herself, anger at the situation, anger at the things that should never have happened.

"I...I wasn't thinking," she started, not daring to look her headmaster in the eye. "I was worried about Blake, I was _afraid_ for her...I needed to get to her, because I was sure she was in danger, and those soldiers were-" she cut herself off, realising how bad her next words sounded. "...Those soldiers were in my way."

"You see, Ozpin?" Ironwood snapped. "Exactly like I said, she attacked without provocation or cause-"

"But she used neither her weapons nor her semblance," Ozpin interrupted again, "and that shows restraint. If she was a truly loose cannon you would have two corpses, not two soldiers with a headache and wounded pride."

"They were _my_ men, Oz!"

"And she is still _my_ student," Ozpin argued, barely raising his voice. "As such her punishment is _my_ jurisdiction, not yours."

"I have a question," Yang asked, finally daring to look up. The two men looked at her, and Ozpin gestured for her to continue.

"If they were your men, General...why were they guarding a White Fang operation?"

"An excellent question, Miss Xiao-Long," Ozpin added, sipping his coffee. "General?"

"As a matter of fact, there are a number of questions we would like you to answer," Professor Goodwitch stated, striding across the polished floor with Weiss in tow. "Miss Schnee, please tell them what you told me."

Weiss cleared her throat and pulled out her scroll, selecting a notepad application and opening it.

"One of the Atlesian soldiers mentioned that the project they were guarding was being overseen by Professor Maranthine, a Dust specialist who worked with my father's company and your own military, General," Weiss began, and Ironwood nodded.

"That's right, we worked with the SDC on a type of Dust that could be infused into a person, but that was _years_ ago-"

"And yet, Professor Maranthine was in Vale, working with the White Fang on exactly that same project," Weiss added, and Ironwood's expression fell.

" _What?_ That's not possible, we heard she died in a lab accident!"

"With due respect, General," Goodwitch added, not sounding very respectful, "the evidence appears to contradict that."

The General pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Before he was forced to defend himself any further, however, Ozpin spoke up again.

"Clearly there is more going on here than there first appears, and I think we need to investigate the matter more closely," he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "However, your attacks on the Atlas soldiers still cannot go without punishment, Yang. You are confined to the school grounds until further notice, and you'll be facing several detentions as well, I'm afraid."

Yang simply closed her eyes and nodded in understanding, then looked at the irate blonde professor.

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, you may," Goodwitch replied. "Miss Schnee, if you could stay a moment, we might have some questions for you."

Yang left them to their business, hurrying towards the lift. With that over and done with, all she wanted was to see Blake.

* * *

True to her selfless nature, Ruby had sat by Blake's side ever since Professor Goodwitch and Weiss had left it, and she looked up as Yang approached.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby cheered as loudly as she dared, considering there were other patients in the infirmary.

"Hey Ruby," Yang replied in a much quieter voice. "Mind if we have a minute?"

"Sure!" The young brunette bounced out of her chair, giving Blake a hug before heading for the door. "Get well soon Blake!" she called, closing the door behind her.

Yang sat down and tentatively took Blake's hand, as if she scarcely believed the events at the docks had happened at all. She smiled when Blake closed her fingers over Yang's, stroking the top of the brawler's hand with her thumb.

"Hey," Blake said weakly, still drained from fatigue and stress.

"Hey," Yang repeated, trying to ignore the bandages that wrapped both of Blake's arms from wrist to shoulder.

"Yang?"

The blonde's eyes tracked to Blake's, and her heart twisted as she saw how weary and run-down her partner looked.

"Yeah?"

Blake seemed to take a deep breath before speaking, and she gripped Yang's hand a little tighter.

"I'm...I'm sorry for how I treated you...you know, before."

Yang leaned forwards, stroking Blake's cheek with her free hand as she replied.

"Blake, it's fine, you don't need to-"

"I do, Yang," her partner argue "I treated you badly, and I was an idiot. If I'd stopped to just...just tell you how I felt, then none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't..." Her voice trailed off as tears began to course down her cheeks, only for Yang to wipe them away instantly.

"And if I hadn't brushed you off in the forest, it wouldn't have even gone _that_ far," she admitted, shifting her hand to stroke Blake's raven hair. "So don't think you're the only one to blame, because you're not."

The two of them stayed in silence for a moment, until Yang looked at her partner with a small grin.

"So...how _do_ you feel?"

Blake scoffed quietly, meeting Yang's lilac eyes for a moment before embarrassment caused her to look away.

"Don't...don't make me say it Yang, not here," she pleaded quietly, and met her eyes again. "You _know_ how I feel."

Yang shook her head, still smiling.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, Blake. I need to hear it. After everything that happened...we can't afford to be unclear again."

Blake sighed, then pulled gently on Yang's arm, indicating she wanted the blonde to move closer. Yang obeyed, and Blake placed a hand on each of Yang's cheeks, pulling her down into a soft, gentle kiss. At length she pushed Yang away slightly, breaking the kiss and looking directly into her eyes.

"Yang, I...I love you," she whispered, and the blonde's eyes lit up. Yang leaned down and kissed Blake, a more fierce and passionate kiss than the faunus had instigated, and all the more brief for it.

"I love you too, Blakey," Yang said with a broad grin, before kissing the smaller girl again. Reluctantly Blake pushed the blonde brawler away, and Yang looked at her with a pained expression.

"Sorry Yang, I just...it's been a rough few days, and I need to get some sleep," she explained, stroking Yang's arm. "Come and see me in the morning though?"

The blonde smiled again, taking Blake's hand and raising it to her lips.

"Count on it. See you in the morning, then."

Yang finally managed to drag herself away from Blake's side to let her rest, and she barely even noticed Ruby as she walked out of the infirmary until the shorter girl spoke up.

"Sooo...are you guys good now?"

Yang smiled to herself, biting her lip as she remembered the taste of Blake's lips on her own.

"Oh yeah," she said absently, "yeah, we're good now."

"Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered, then paused for a moment. "Um...again. Is it bad that this keeps happening to us?"

Yang just chuckled, putting her arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"C'mon Ruby, let's go wait for Weiss in the dorm. I'll make sure she lets you have cookies and ice cream tonight, to celebrate."

The sound of Ruby's cheer echoed down the hall, and Yang honestly felt like cheering along with her...albeit for an entirely different reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: a shorter update, but I wanted you guys to know I'm still thinking of you. Figured the couple needed some downtime after what they've been through lately! But it's never plain sailing for Team RWBY, so it won't be any more so for Bumblebee.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

After being kept in the infirmary for a couple of days for tests and observation, Blake was finally discharged from the infirmary, and she returned to team RWBY's dorm room feeling better than before.

Well...almost. A look at her arms was all it took to remind her of the pain she'd endured, and as a precaution she'd been put on a course of aura inhibitors - since the dust now infused into her skin was bound to her aura, the inhibitors reduced the risk of her accidentally using whatever abilities came from it in the school.

The reduction of her aura also left Blake feeling fragile and vulnerable, as if the slightest knock would cause her irreparable damage.

When she finally entered the team's dorm, she was greeted with a powerful hug from Ruby, a warm smile and polite greeting from Weiss...and Yang, who pulled her close and kissed her affectionately, gently, with a tenderness that seemed at odds with the brawler's powerful nature. Almost immediately after that, Weiss called for a team meeting to discuss 'boundaries', although the other three didn't really know what she meant. Ruby and Weiss sat down on Weiss' bed, while Blake and Yang sat on Blake's. Despite it being a meeting, Blake felt more like it was an intervention.

"If you two are going to be...together, then I think we need to establish some ground rules," she declared officiously, and Ruby sniggered.

"Just ignore her, you guys, she's just jealous," the diminutive leader joked, and Weiss scowled at her.

"I am _not!_ " she argued. "I am simply trying to make sure we respect their privacy, and at the same time they respect our..." she searched for the most diplomatic way of phrasing her thoughts. "Our lack of interest in their nocturnal habits."

"Take it easy Weiss, Blake's only just got back," Yang stated, earning a nod of agreement from Blake.

"Yeah, even _we_ haven't discussed our relationship yet," the faunus added, giving Weiss a lop-sided smile. "Not properly, anyway."

"Well, you guys know how you feel about each other now, right?" Ruby asked, and Yang nodded. Blake smiled fondly, and blushed. "Well, I'm not an expert but I _think_ that means you two are like, dating now, right?"

The two taller girls looked at each other, their eyes meeting as if they were both searching for an answer there. After a moment they both smiled, Blake looked away again and Yang looked back at Weiss and Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she agreed, taking hold of Blake's hand.

"All the more reason for us to set some ground rules," Weiss pressured, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Weiss, what do you think is going to happen? We've been together officially for all of thirty seconds, it's a little early to be proposing." Her tone was light, but Ruby could detect the seriousness behind the words. As far as she was concerned, she was happy that Yang had found someone she deserved, and that Blake had found someone who would love her no matter what.

"I'm more concerned with later down the line, when you two want some...alone time," she explained, forming quote marks with her fingers.

Blake's eyes narrowed, then went wide as she realised what the heiress was implying.

"Weiss, I think it's far too early to worry about Yang and I sleeping together," she said quickly. "I really think you're concerned about something that hasn't even happened yet, and may not for a while."

"But I-"

"Weiss, I think we should just let them sort things out for themselves first," Ruby suggested gently, resting a hand on her partner's shoulder. Despite her scowl, Weiss was secretly impressed at Ruby's mature approach - not that she would actually _tell_ her that.

"Well...can you at least keep the public displays of affection to a minimum while we're around, please?" Weiss' tone was pleading, and Yang briefly considered making a joke until noticed the very real concern on the heiress' face. Clearly the idea made her uncomfortable.

"I think we can do that," Yang told her, and Weiss visibly relaxed.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Let's all go into Vale to celebrate!"

"I think I've had enough Vale for a while," Blake sighed, and Yang nodded

"Let's not forget I'm restricted to Beacon for who knows how long," she added, and Weiss turned her scowl towards their leader.

" _And_ we have classes tomorrow," she reminded the younger girl. "I think we should all be more concerned with helping Blake catch up on what she missed, before we do anything frivolous."

Ruby deflated, dropping her arms back to her knees as her head lowered sadly.

"It was just a suggestion," she added in a small voice. Finally Yang got up, her shoulders popping as she stretched.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should head to the cafeteria," she suggested. "I am _starving._ "

" _Anything_ has to be better than infirmary food," Blake said as she stood as well, and Weiss promptly joined them.

Ruby suddenly brightened as a thought occurred to her, and she shot up quickly and ran to the door.

"Oh my god today's burger day!" she shouted, and bolted out of the room in a flash of red hood and rose petals.

"Well, I guess Ruby's in too," Yang said with a shrug, before they all followed their lightning-fast leader to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What I don't understand," Weiss stated as the team ate, "is why Adam is apparently so intent on assassinating my sister. She isn't particularly high on the hierarchy of my father's company."

"No, but like you she _is_ an inheritor of it if he died," Blake explained. "Plus your family is high-profile - assassinating a prominent member of one of Atlas' most prominent families would be big news."

"But why use a faunus to do the job?" Weiss asked further, pitching her voice lower so as not to alert the entire cafeteria to Blake's true heritage. "Surely that would be counter-productive?"

"It would show other faunus that determination can achieve your goals," Blake replied bitterly. "It would show them that if we refuse to be beaten down, if we fight back, we can make a massive impact, and killing your sister would make us feared more than ever."

"Well, he's got a few problems with that plan now," Yang chipped in, placing a hand gently on Blake's arm. "With Blake back with us, he'd have to get through everyone at Beacon to take her back, and there's no way _I'm_ letting that happen, let alone anyone else."

Blake smiled at her girlfriend and rested her head on Yang's shoulder, and the brawler kissed the top of the faunus' head.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't like the idea of him lurking around Atlas," Ruby declared around a mouthful of burger. "I'd feel better if we went and stopped him."

"That wouldn't be-"

"You guys are finally together?" asked a familiar, excessively-cheerful voice. "Ohmigod, that is _sooo_ cute!"

Jaune and the rest of Teamn JNPR sat down next to their friends, as they often did at meal times, and before anyone else could say anything Nora cut in with more overjoyed exclamations.

"I mean, you guys have been making googly eyes at each for, like, for _ever!_ It's about time you two _finally_ got together, ya know?"

"I think what Nora means is that she's happy for you both," Pyrrha clarified with a small smile. "And so are the rest of us."

"So are you guys going after the guy that kidnapped Blake?" Jaune asked, and Blake straightened up at last.

"I wouldn't advise it," she told him, "and I wouldn't want you guys to get involved either. He's too powerful and too dangerous, and-"

"And with eight of us, including Nora and Pyrrha, we could totally kick his ass!"

"Ruby!" Yang chided. "You know dad would kill you if he heard you talk like that!"

"Sorry sis," Ruby said quietly, suitably chastised, and Yang looked at Blake.

"She's right though, we totally would."

Blake sighed, staring at the markings etched into her skin.

"Guys...I'm really not comfortable talking about this yet," she said. "I still need to recover, I still need to know what this dust is meant to do, and...and I'm not ready to face him again, not yet."

"Don't worry Blake, everything will work out," Yang reassured her, taking hold of her hand as if to reinforce the statement. "And no matter what happens, whatever you face...you know you'll always have me at your side."

Blake smiled gratefully at her blonde-haired girlfriend, before leaning in to steal a kiss. Weiss and Ruby rolled their eyes at the couple, and the heiress sighed.

"And _this_ is why I wanted ground rules."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while, and I'm sorry there isn't much to it, but I'm having a spot of trouble working through the plot of this one. I had this idea though, and wanted to posted it up to let you guys know you have not been forgotten.**

 **As usual, thanks for all the support, reviews, favs and follows you've given. It's great to see people enjoying this story! Hope you enjoy this bit as well.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Blake's hands trembled as she looked at what she had wrought. Beacon burned, and with it everyone she had known. At her feet, the charred bodies of her team still smouldered, Yang's arm outstretched in a plea for mercy. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she tried to ignore the voices that echoed around her as she dropped to her knees.

 _"Do you really think a little bow will keep people from seeing what you are?"_ the voice of Roman Torchwick sneered. _"What you've done?"_

 _"You betrayed me!"_ snapped Adam, and she whipped around trying to find where he was. She looked back at the bodies of Ruby, Yang and Weiss, staring in mute horror as they began to stand, their blistered skin cracking and bleeding as they moved to stand above her.

 _"Why, Blake?"_ Yang asked, her voice dry and broken.

 _"Why did you do this to us?"_ Ruby asked, with more accusation, and she felt the point of Weiss' rapier against her throat. The dust in her skin pulsed in sympathy, begging to be used again.

 _"Never trust a faunus,"_ the burned heiress said, _"and especially not a member of the White Fang."_

"But...I didn't...I left," Blake pleaded, and the spectre of Yang punched her.

 _"Liar!"_ she screamed, her voice stronger and echoing. _"You destroyed us, Blake! Look at what you did! Look at who you are!"_

She looked down, seeing for the first time that she wore the outfit of a White Fang soldier, her mask hanging at her belt.

She looked back at her accusers, their eyes burning with inner fire, shaking her head to deny what could not be true.

"No, I-I left them! I'm not one of them anymore!"

 _"Silence the traitor,"_ Ruby commanded, and Blake had time for a single, abortive scream before Weiss thrust the blade home.

* * *

Blake woke with that same scream, sitting bolt upright and clutching at her throat. She shook her head slowly, trying to shake off the memory of the nightmare, and she buried her face in her hands as she cried quietly.

Just a nightmare. Not real. And yet, no less horrifying for the fact. She moved her hands away and examined her arms, noting through her tears the soft glow that emanated from the dust infused into her skin. She was sure it was just her imagination, but she could swear that it...it _wanted_ to be used.

"Blake?"

The faunus heard a shift above her, and a moment later her girlfriend dropped down from her bed and kneeled beside her.

"You alright Blake? Sounded like you had a nightmare," Yang asked, her voice heavy with concern as she held Blake's hand.

"Yeah, I did," Blake confessed, and Yang moved forwards to pull Blake into her arms. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders, taking a deep, shuddering breath and clinging tightly to the powerful fighter.

"Please don't leave me," Blake whispered, and Yang held her tighter.

"Never, Blake," Yang promised. "I'll never let you be without me again."

"Stay with me tonight?"

Yang pulled back for a moment, looking at Blake but unable to see her expression properly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, chancing a look back at where Weiss was sleeping. "I think Weiss would have a fit if she saw us in the same bed together."

Blake simply shook her head against Yang's neck, causing the brawler to shiver involuntarily.

"Don't care," Blake muttered drowsily. "Just want you to stay."

Yang thought for a moment, then pulled away from the embrace and crawled over to the far side of Blake's bed, resting her back against the wall and waiting for Blake to get comfortable again. As soon as the faunus was settled, Yang curled her arm protectively around Blake's waist, pulling her close and enjoying the warmth of her body, and Blake rested her own hand on top of Yang's.

"Thank you," Blake said softly, and Yang smiled.

"Anything for you, Blake," she replied, kissing the back of Blake's neck. "Get some rest now. I'll keep you safe."

While Blake would have doubted anyone else's ability to keep her safe from the actions of her subconscious, when Yang said it she believed it wholeheartedly.

With the comforting pressure of her girlfriend behind her, Blake drifted back to sleep, this time without any of the horrifying images that plagued her mind before.


	13. Chapter 13

Another drawback to having her aura suppressed, Blake noted bitterly, was her inability to take part in Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. After everything that she had endured recently, she hungered to train again, to hone her skills in preparation for the day she crossed Adam once more.

However, being restricted to spectating and note-taking meant she was able to witness things she wouldn't normally see - for instance, the epic showdown between her girlfriend and Nora.

Naturally, being Yang's friend, team-mate, partner and now girlfriend, she was more than a little biased, but even she had to admit that Yang would have her work cut out for her. It was a clash of two fighters who valued force over finesse, but what Blake found engaging about the match was the different ways that force was applied. Yang was famously a hands-on brawler, closing with her opponents and using her own strength and Ember Celica to punish her enemies up close. Nora's strength was mostly in her use of Magnihilde, keeping her foes at a distance - a very, very long distance when she managed to connect her strikes.

But that difference was what made the fight so impressive to watch - both of them had to try and play to their strengths, which made for a very mobile fight, each huntress fighting to get her opponent into the optimum position for their own fighting style.

At first it looked like an even fight - both of them swinging and missing, only a few shots from their ranged attacks making even the slightest dent in their auras. Then it started to look like Nora had the upper hand, as Magnihilde's superior reach kept Yang at bay, and Nora even managed to connect a punishing blow that sent Yang flying across the hall.

But she remained in the fight, and despite the heat pouring from her as her semblamance threatened to manifest, Yang kept her concentration and charged back in.

That was when the tables turned, and the fight swung firmly back in her favour. Never before had Blake been offered such a perfect view of her girlfriend's skill, but she quickly realised that Yang was capable of much more finesse than most gave her credit for - and certainly more than Nora.

Using some of that rarely-seen agility, Yang rushed in, a blast from her weapons giving her a boost of speed, before she threw herself into a slide that took her under Nora's head-high swing, and Yang allowed her semblance to erupt at the same moment as she rose and dealt Nora an almost literally explosive uppercut.

That single strike was the talk of Beacon's first-year students for several months afterwards, and even Nora appreciated the skill and power of it...after she recovered from the concussion.

"That hit was a thing of beauty, Yang," Blake told her girlfriend, as the students began collecting their belongings at the end of the class. "I think we felt the shockwaves of that back here."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at what I can do with my fist," Yang quipped, giving Blake a dirty smile which caused the faunus to blush fiercely.

"Yang!" she hissed in amused horror. "Watch what you say, Weiss is still in earshot!"

"Pfft, I'm not interested in any 'ground rules'," Yang scoffed, but before she continued Blake nudged her in the ribs. Yang looked at her quizzically, and Blake gestured down at the sparring area with a nod.

"Have you ever noticed," she whispered conspiratorially, "how Ruby _always_ goes to speak to Professor Goodwitch at the end of class lately? And she never stops watching her during class either."

"And have _you_ ever noticed," Yang countered, gesturing subtly behind her, "that Weiss doesn't take her eyes off _Ruby_?"

Blake chanced a look at the heiress, and was stunned to see the truth of it - while Ruby was talking to the Professor, Weiss was staring down at Ruby, with what appeared to be longing burning in her ice-blue eyes.

"But I thought she couldn't stand Ruby?" Blake whispered, barely able to keep her surprise in check.

Yang shrugged noncommittally.

"Well...maybe opposites attract after all?"

"Maybe they do," she admitted, curling her arm around Yang's as they began to leave the hall, "and maybe they don't. But if our heiress has a fondness for your sister, I think she's going to need some help showing it."

"Blake," Yang said slowly, her suspicion clear in her tone. "What exactly are you planning?"

The faunus smiled mischievously at the blonde fighter, and Yang found herself grinning in response.

"I'm not planning anything...yet. But I could probably use your help, if you're up for it."

"A chance to embarrass Weiss _and_ get my sister a date? I am _totally_ up for it."

The two of them chuckled, sobering suddenly as Weiss finally emerged from the hall.

"Where on earth did you two go?!" she asked firmly, and Yang suppressed the urge to laugh again.

"Just here, Weiss-y," she said, fighting to keep a straight face. "Were you a little too... _distracted_ to notice we'd left?"

The heiress' jaw worked silently as she fought to respond with some scathing comment, but the flush darkening her cheeks told Yang all she needed to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated quietly, folding her arms and turning her back on the two taller girls. "Let's just...wait for Ruby to come out."

Yang opened her mouth to make another joke about Weiss' choice of words, but she never got the chance - before she began to even form the words, Blake's scream of pain cut through her thoughts, and she turned to see her girlfriend collapse to the floor. Energy and heat flared from the dust in Blake's skin, and Yang turned to Weiss in horror.

"Get Goodwitch, _now!_ "

Weiss hurried to comply, while Yang fought to keep Blake steady.

"Hold on Blake, you're going to be okay!" she shouted, desperate to be heard over Blake's agonised howls, and she felt rather than saw the fluctuating energies coursing through the dust in Blake's arms. At first it was burning hot, blistering the faunus' skin at the edges of the dust, then it was ice-cold, flakes of frost falling from her arms as she writhed in the throes of her pain.

"Get...away," Blake pleaded through clenched teeth, blood trickling from her hands as her nails cut into her palms. "You'll...you'll die...just...go..."

"I'm not leaving my girl," Yang assured her, fighting back her tears. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you, and I meant it."

"But...you'll-"

"But nothing, Blake-y," Yang interrupted, wrapping her arms around Blake and holding her tight. "I'm not leaving you. You'll be okay, I promise."

The flares of energy were growing stronger, and Yang winced as the heat and cold began to sear her skin as well.

Blake screamed louder, and Yang held her tighter, holding on to her arms to stop her accidentally 'throwing' the energy at anyone else. Just when Yang felt she couldn't hold on any longer, Glynda finally swept out of the hall, and with a flick of her riding crop Blake suddenly fell slack and silent, relaxing against Yang as the pain finally subsided. The energy slowly flickered and died, the heat and cold that followed it dissipating, and Yang heaved a sigh of relief.

"We have to get her to the infirmary at once," the professor announced, noting with concern the injuries that Yang had sustained. "Both of you, it would seem. We need to find out what happened."

Yang slowly moved, changing position so that she could lift Blake easier.

Glynda glared at her disapprovingly, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think-"

"I don't care," Yang stated defiantly. "I'll bring her to the infirmary myself. If it happens again...no-one else will get hurt."

There was something almost like pride in Glynda's stern gaze, and she met Yang's violet eyes for a moment.

"If you're certain?"

"I am," Yang told her, and Glynda began leading her towards the infirmary.

"Take Ruby back to the dorm," she told Weiss as she passed the heiress. "Keep her occupied. I don't want her to worry."

"Of course. We'll...study, or something, I expect."

Yang moved on without comment, cradling the inert form of her girlfriend as she carried her towards the infirmary.

* * *

 **A/N: in the words of Ozpin, that could have gone better. Seems like that dust really _does_ want to be used...**

 **What will happen to Blake now? What actually happened here? And just how will Blake and Yang conspire to get Weiss and Ruby together? Time will tell, my friends, time will tell...**


End file.
